Sophie
by Miranda Frost
Summary: "Je m'appelle Sophie Bennett et j'ai 15 ans. Quel joie..." A 15 ans, on doit grandir mais Sophie ne veut pas, car grandir veut aussi dire oublier et elle ne veut pas l'oublier.


**Hello! Voici un petit OS Sophie/Jack. **

**J'espère**** qu'il vous plaira malgré la fin quelque peu... étrange? **

**Bref, bonne lecture \o/ **

* * *

**-Debout, Sophie !**

**-Casse-toi, Jamie. Je dors.**

Je m'appelle Sophie Bennet et j'ai 15 ans. Quel joie...

**-Jamie ! Arrête de sauter sur mon lit, t'as pas cinq ans, bordel !**

**-Oh allez, arrête de râler. Et puis, t'as cours, j'te rappelle.**

**-Ouais, ouais.**

Il descend enfin de mon lit et sort de ma chambre. Je m'extirpa de mes draps avec lenteur et me regarda dans le miroir. Cheveux blonds en pagaille, yeux verts embués, t-shirt trois fois trop grand, ça c'est moi. Je passe à la douche et en 5 minutes, je suis prête, propre et habillé. Jean troué, pull large, basket noir et bonnet noir. J'arrive dans la salle à manger, je vois Jamie le nez coller à la fenêtre, il neige aujourd'hui. Je souris, Jack est dans le coin à coup sur. Je prends une tartine en observant mon frère, ce grand gamin.

**-Tu as vu, il neige !**

**-J'ai vu**, dis-je en souriant.

Notre mère entre dans la pièce.

**-Vous êtes encore là ? Vous avez cours ! Allez hop, dehors !**

Je finis d'engloutir ma tartine et sors accompagné de Jamie. Mon sac sur l'épaule, on rejoins l'arrêt de bus. Heureusement, j'arrive à temps en cours alors que Jamie se dirige vers son université, non loin de là. Alors, que je m'amuse avec mon stylos en faisant semblant d'écouter le cours, quelque chose sur ma droite m'interpelle. A travers, la fenêtre je vois une ombre grise filer à toute allure. J'aurais juré que c'était Jeannot et un mince sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres. Malgré les années, les autres qui avaient oubliés, malgré l'école qui bridait nos rêves, je n'avais rien oubliés de cette fabuleuse nuit. J'étais pourtant très jeune à l'époque mais Jamie se plaisait à me raconter cette nuit, des semaines et des années après. C'est grâce à ça que je n'oublie pas.

**-Mlle Bennet, pouvez vous me dire à quoi vous rêvez ?** S'écrie le professeur en abattant son cahier sur ma table.

Je sursaute et pendant un millième de seconde j'ai envie de lui dire que je pensais au lapin de pâque, juste pour voir sa réaction. Mais j'abandonne l'idée, n'ayant aucune envie de me retrouver en colle pour rien. C'est alors que la fenêtre s'ouvre brutalement, laissant entrer un courant d'air gelée. Le professeur totalement paniqué commence à fermer la fenêtre et je vois Jack de l'autre côté, mort de rire. J'irais le remercier plus tard. Mon prof après avoir terminer sa besogne, m'oublie totalement pour mon plus grand plaisir. Je recommence à vagabonder puis la pause arrive vite et je ramasse mes affaires tranquillement. Je sors mes écouteurs, je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis au lycée mais ça ne me dérange pas. Sans grande conviction, je rejoins le bâtiment B, mes écouteurs vissés sur les oreilles. Mais quelque chose me retient, une envie irrépressible de liberté. Profitant du tohu-bohu présent entre les cours, j'arrive à sortir du lycée sans me faire prendre et je cours vers la forêt qui longe l'établissement. Aucun doute que j'aurais une colle avec une convocation des parents mais tant pis.

**-Sophie ?**

Je me retourne. Il est là.

**-Jack.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques là ? Tu ne devrais pas être à l'école ?**

**-Si mais je n'en ai pas envie**, dis-je en le fixant.

Il a toujours ce petit sourire et reste perché sur son bâton tandis que des flocons virevoltent autour de lui. Je détourne le regard pour observer le ciel à travers les branches.

**-C'est impressionnant...**

**-Quoi donc ?** Demandais-je.

**-Toi, tu es impressionnante.**

Je me retourne à nouveau vers lui, il n'a pas bougé mais son regard à changé.

**-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

**-Regarde-toi, malgré tout ce qu'on te dit, tu vis ta vie comme tu le souhaite et tu crois encore en nous. Tu es la seule qui nous vois encore.**

**-La seule ? Et Jamie ? Il vous voit aussi !**

**-Non. Plus maintenant.**

**-Mais pourtant il croit en vous !**

**-Je sais mais il arrive un âge où peu importe ce que vous croyez, vous ne nous verrez plus. Un jour, toi aussi tu ne nous verras plus, Sophie.**

**-Mais je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas que vous disparaissiez !** Criais-je paniquée.

**-On ne disparaîtra pas, on sera toujours là mais tu ne nous verras plus. C'est tout. **

Il restait calme en apparence mais l'intensité des flocons avait doublé, il n'était pas si calme. Je ne pouvais pas le croire, alors comme ça je ne les verrais plus et Jamie ne les voit déjà plus ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit? Je sers mon poing contre ma poitrine, je ne veux pas.

**-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis tout ça maintenant?!**

Je suis en colère contre Jack, c'est idiot, ce n'est pas sa faute mais le fait qu'il me dise ça maintenant me rend folle. Il descend de son bâton et s'approche de moi, délicatement il pose sa main sur ma joue. Elle est gelée. Je m'accroche à son sweat-shirt et il passe ses mains autour de ma taille.

**-Je suis désolé Sophie.**

**-J'aurais voulu...ne jamais grandir. **

Mais on grandit quand même. Dans un sursaut de lucidité, je m'écarte de Jack.

**-Dis-moi que tu resteras auprès de moi, même si tu disparais, même si je t'oublie! Promet-le moi, s'il-te-plaît, Jack!**

Il semble surpris mais se ressaisit avant de me serrer à nouveau contre lui.

**-Je te le promet.**

La neige me fouettait le visage, j'avais froid mais je ne voulais pas bouger. Je voulais que Jack reste près de moi encore un moment. J'en avais besoin. Ce soir là, dès que j'eu passer le pas de la porte ma mère vint m'engueuler, le lycée avait appeler. Elle me répétait combien c'était inadmissible, que je ne faisais attention à rien et que je devais grandir. Mais tu vois, maman, je ne veux pas grandir. Le repas se passa dans le silence et je finis par rejoindre ma chambre dès que la table fut débarrasser. Mon sac de cours n'avait pas bougé et je n'avais aucune envie de faire mes devoirs. Je m'assis donc sur mon lit, le regard plongé dans le vide. Quelques minutes plus tard, des coups à la porte se firent entendre et Jamie entra dans ma chambre. Il posa un regard doux sur moi et vint s'asseoir après avoir refermé la porte.

-**Tu as vu Jack?**

-**Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?** explosais-je. **Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que tu ne les voyais plus?!**

Il soupira avant de se laisser aller en arrière.

-**Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. Jack m'avait dit à peu près à ton âge que je ne le verrais plus à un moment. Je lui avais promis que je ne l'oublierais jamais pourtant au fil du temps, j'ai l'impression que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Je sais que j'ai tord et qu'il est réel mais on grandit et la magie s'estompe. Quand j'ai compris ça, j'ai eu peur et je ne voulais pas que toi aussi tu ais peur alors je me suis tus. Ecoute Sophie, on doit grandir mais on n'est pas obliger d'oublier. Tout va bien se passer.**

Je me laissa aller dans les bras de mon frère avant d'apercevoir une personne assise sur mon bureau, un bâton à la main et un curieux sourire doux au visage. Mon frère caressa mes cheveux.

-**Il est là, n'est-ce pas?**

-**Oui.**

-**Bonsoir Jack**, murmura mon frère en fermant les yeux.

-**Salut Jamie**, répondit l'esprit.

Un long silence s'installa mais aucun de nous trois ne voulait le rompre.

* * *

Alors c'est comme ça? Je vais mourir ainsi? J'aurais dû réfléchir... Non, ça n'aurait rien changé. J'ai bien fais, je devais sauvé ce garçon de 13 ans coincé dans les flammes. Il devait être sauvé. Les flammes ne devaient pas le consumer comme elle me consume actuellement. Un morceau du toit s'est écroulé et je vois la lune, si belle et si ronde. J'ai l'impression qu'elle m'appelle. Je ne sens plus les flammes qui entoure mon corps, je ne sens qu'un vide immense. Qui suis-je? Qu'est-ce que je fais là? Sophie. Mon prénom. C'est ça, Sophie. Je suis Sophie et je suis là pour veiller sur ces enfants qui passe au monde adulte, ces enfants qui deviennent peu à peu des adolescents, ces enfants qui se perdent sur le chemin de la "maturité".

Deux mains blanches plongent vers moi et m'attrapent par la taille pour me sortir de cette maison réduite en cendre. Le garçon qui possède ses mains, je le connais. Jack Frost, l'esprit de l'hiver. Il me dépose sur au pied d'un arbre. Il me regarde, replace une mèche derrière mon oreille.

-**Sophie. **

Il a une voix douce.

-**Je te l'ai promis alors je resterais près de toi. Tu es d'accord?**

-**Jack Frost? **

Je ne comprend pas. Pourquoi fait-il comme si on se connaissait?

-**Tu ne te souviens pas, hein?**

-**De quoi?** dis-je en me redressant un peu.

-**De rien. Tu es, toi aussi, un esprit maintenant, tu me fais confiance? **

-**Oui. **

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je répond ça. Mais je sais que je le dois. Je dois lui faire confiance.

-**Alors ferme les yeux. **

Je m'exécute. Je sens ses lèvres effleurer doucement les miennes. Un doux baiser comme une promesse, celle de ne jamais me quitter.

Je m'appelle Sophie et je suis l'esprit de l'adolescence.


End file.
